


Soundless Voice

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Luffy - Freeform, Song Fiction, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's January 1st, Luffy's late brother Ace's birthday. Luffy seems down, the crew tries to figure out whats going on. Part Song Fic, takes place before Dressrosa. Ace birthday fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE IT BELONGS TO ODA-SENSEI, I DON'T OWN SOUNDLESS VOICE, ONLY THE LYRICAL CHANGES, AND STORY. The bold underlined italicized words are like a flashback, while the italicized is the song

 

 “Huh let see how today goes.” Luffy said as he was sitting on his special  l seat in the morning darkness. Today it was January 1st, not only was it New years day, but it was the birthday of his late brother, Portgas D. Ace. “Sencho-san?” a certain archaeologist asked in surprise to see her captain awake at this hour. ‘What are you doing up so early?’, Luffy had to respond quickly, and try not to sound sad at all. “Well since it’s new years I think I should start the day off right in the morning.” he pulled off the biggest but best fake smile he could ever pull, he just hopes it’s not noticeable. ‘Okay then, good morning Sencho.”

   Robin entered the library, she was especially suspicious about Luffy’s behavior, she decided to herself that when Luffy wasn’t around she’ll gather the crew, and talk about Luffy’s sudden behavior.

    Luffy was playing around with Usopp, and Chopper he tried his best to pull everything off, he decided to take a short break and decided to go to his room, before anyone suspects anything. While Robin waited for Luffy to go somewhere finally happen, she was quick to herd everyone into the dining hall.”What’s going on Robin?” Nami spoke. “ Do you notice anything different about Luffy?”, everyone seemed confused, except a green haired swordsman, and a blonde haired cook.”What do you mean Robin?”, “It might sound a bit awkward, but when Luffy smiles, it doesn’t feel as warm as it usually does.”  Zoro spoke up.”It seems that he’s having a bad day, he rarely smiled last night during the New Years Party.”, “For once Marimo said something right.” While Sanji and Zoro were fighting , Robin and the rest of the crew tried to figure out what was wrong, ‘Maybe he’s sick, HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR!’ a small reindeer said.’ “Thats you Chopper-bro, Franky reminded him.” I don’t think he’s sick, Cook-san?”, ‘Yes Robin-chwannnnn?’ “You should give Luffy bigger meals today,” ‘Yes anything for you.. and Luffy.”

   It was about 2 o’clock when Chopper said he was going to do a check-up on  everyone today. Everyone went, and during the “fake” check up, when the Strawhats went Chopper asked if they noticed anything.”Luffy!” Chopper called. Luffy felt a little nervous, he was picking at his scar earlier.”okay Luffy I’m going to ask you some questions okay, this is about your mental state.” Chopper said calmly, however Luffy felt nervous after hearing what type of check up was being done on him.’ ‘Oi Chopper?, did everyone have to do the same test?’. Chopper hated to lie but it was for the best.” Yeah Luffy!” Chopper gave a reassuring smile. After the ‘check-up’ Luffy passed with flying colors.

    Luffy was a little worried, he realized he was getting yelled at, and hit less, and Sanji gave him more food, he was hoping that they hadn’t found out yet, he wanted to look strong for his crew, even though he thought he was over his brother’s death but he fooled himself. What he wanted to do was fulfill his promise, and the day would pass by, but don’t get him wrong he still was some what happy today, to remind him that one of the most important people in his life was born today, what’s sad about is that he can no longer spend that day with that cherished person again.

    The crew decided to get Luffy something to celebrate New Years when they reached the next island. “Minna! we’ll be arriving at the island in an hour.” Nami shouted so everyone can hear her. Luffy was acting really excited like how his self  would react, inside he was a little glad that a they would be arriving at an island they’d never been to before, and that means one person has to stay on the ship, and the crew always took a long time exploring the island, it was enough time for what Luffy planned to do later.

   It was getting dark the crew left to get supplies, and meat to get Luffy to cheer up since he was hiding something. Luffy went to his room to find the journal he had during the two year separation when he was training with Rayleigh. Time was going fast ,he spent almost an hour searching for the damn thing.The rest of the Strawhats were heading back to the Sunny since it was dark already, about 10 o’clock. Luffy was searching for a tone dial, and Brook’s new piano, when he found it the rest of the Strawhats returned, Luffy was no where to be seen. The Crew searched the ship when Zoro spotted Luffy grab the piano with the journal about to exit. Zoro immediately called everyone to join him without being loud. “What’s going on Zoro-san?”, Brook asked since they were whispering  “Luffy moved Brook’s piano to the deck, make sure to be quiet.” All the straw hats gathered hiding near the deck hoping to see or hear what their childish captain would do.

     Luffy sat down at the piano looking at the journal and the tone dial unaware that his crewmates were back watching and hearing him. Luffy turns on the tone dial, “Well Ace, I forgot to fulfill that promise we made a long time ago, but sinced what happened with my training with Rayleigh…. and me hearing about you during that time got me sad, I still have nightmares.” Luffy gives a nervous and sad laugh. “ I still have no idea why you wanted me to sing a song to you on your birthday, I wrote one though it is kinda sad since that’s all I was two years ago.” The crew just realised what cause their captain to be like this, it was the birthday of his late brother, Portgas D. Ace.”Poor Luffy” Nami spoke as she was about to walk over there and hug Luffy, but then the loyal firstmate stopped her. “What are you doing Zoro, Luffy needs comfort, don’t make me raise your debt!” Nami whispered. “Did you not hear Luffy, he said he has a promise to fulfill to Ace, wait till he’s finished.” Zoro quietly snapped, “ He’s right navigator-san.”Robin spoke up, the others nodded their head in agreement. “Okay fine.” Nami gave up, everyone stared at their Captain to see what he was going to do. Luffy stared at the tone dial, and he started playing soft keys on the piano. “Since when did Luffy play the piano” the crew was shocked except for Zoro,Robin, and Brook. Then Snow starts to fall on the deck to where Luffy’s is sitting.

   _As I wait alone in the quiet night_

_I wish for the snow to light_

_The darkness here inside_

_I reach out my hand and then suddenly_

_A snowflake, melts away, I watch silently_

_Realizing, how still life can be_

_Timeless snow again descending_

_So divinely_

_Smile for me, ever so sweetly_

_If I knew you could hear me_

_I would take the time to say that I love you_

_Can you hear me? Please answer me._

_I watch as I go through so much pain_

_I you see my loneliness everyday_

_So I promise to you,_

_I'll do everything I can!_

_I can't live without you by my side_

_Please don't leave, don't say goodbye_

_Didn't you once say to me,_

_That you will never die?_

_As the snow is drifting down, I watch the light, the life within your eyes_

_Fades away, I hold you tight, but I can't seem, to bring you back to life._

_And I keep saying to myself it's not too late I'll hear your voice again_

_It's not your time..._

_(I won't let go, oh please don't go)_

_Please speak to me…_

_**Luffy!!**_

_Is that snow or are those your tears_

_Within your eyes, there so gently?_

_I'm imagining?_

_This grey world now means nothing_

_I can't hear, I can't see, I don't understand_

_All that moves, is the snow falling._

_As I hold your hand there's no more warmth_

_I can't hear your whispers anymore_

_I just wish there was a way, to give my life to you..._

_Please just try to hear my song again_

_Please just smile for me again_

_I don't even know how to cry_

_When I know that you won't be by my side_

_If there's a way, heaven above, give him my voice so he can  smile again_

_I will give you my life and more, everything, I'll give you anything!_

_I don't want to be alone anymore, within a world like this I can't live without you._

_(I'll fade away, I will fade too)_

_I want to be with you_

** _ACE!! I”M YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!!_ **

_I wish I could tell you, what you mean to me, how much I love you_

_Now this world of ours, it falls apart, around me, like my broken heart._

_My screams of pain echo in the sky, cuz my beloved brother won’t smile again..._

_Oh, falling snow drifting down, oh winter chill, I have one last wish_

_could you please, Let me drift away, holding on to the one I love?_

_I am too tired to scream anymore, so let me and my soundless voice, rest in peace_

_Pure and White….._

  When the song finished the crew stood there in shock, Zoro was silent but his right eye was open wide, Nami was silently crying as she was hugging Chopper, Usopp was reminded of the shame he had for leaving Luffy alone, even if he couldn’t help it, Sanji’s cigarette fell, Chopper was holding back his tears, trying to comfort Nami who is already crying. Robin was  crying, not as hard as Nami, while Franky had to run out of their so Luffy can’t hear his loud tears, while Brook was thinking about how to cheer up Luffy. Franky returned and they all gave a small prayer to his late brother, who the crew promised to take care of Luffy. A moment later Luffy spoke up.

   “You know Ace I don’t feel like the song is that true anymore, even though I lost you, I know you’ll always be here with me even if I can’t see you, and I have my nakama to keep me company. Don’t worry i’m in good hands. Happy Birthday...Ace.”  The crew felt a sudden blush on their cheeks, and plan to stick together for a long time, for the sake of their promise, for Luffy, and each other.

   “I know you guys are there, quit hiding” Luffy spoke up, turning off the tone dial. The crew shamefully came out, sinced they knew this was a private time and recording for Luffy. “We’re sorry for intrud-” Zoro was saying until Luffy interrupted,” no, it’s okay I just wanted to get this done, I called for a News Coo to deliver this to his memorial place.” Luffy spoke softly, unaware there was little streams of water going down his face, everyone rushed and hugged Luffy while the News Coo pick up the tone dial and flew away. Everyone surrounded Luffy and all cheered him up and spent the whole night together.

  
  


Meanwhile……

 

 In a hidden area surrounded by trees a certain man was sitting on top of his tomb.” Luffy sorry for putting you through that pain, i’m glad you’re not hurt as much as you still say you are. The song was great… and i’m glad you have another family that cares about you.” one tear of joy runs down his face.” Thank you, I love you Lu…” the man was swept away with the wind.

  At the Thousand Sunny everyone was sound asleep, a breeze came by, it was the comforting smell of fire. “ I know...” Luffy grinned in his sleep leaving a small tear on his face, feeling as if a certain brother was watching over him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for Ace's birthday, and to see how Luffy will cope with it


End file.
